


'Bite me'

by Foreverwriting123



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Late Night Writing, M/M, Vampire Connor, a little action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverwriting123/pseuds/Foreverwriting123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another Saturday night for Connor Walsh, who's out looking for fresh bait. <br/>Little does he know a certain someone would appear to make the night very interesting for the hungry vampire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Bite me'

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so after getting a thrill from writing my first fanfic, this is another idea I had in mind which I hope you will like! 
> 
> (Okay so sorry if it's super cheesy but this was so much fun to write!!)
> 
> Enjoy! xxx

Connor Walsh sipped another Martini coolly as he stood by the bar, waiting eagerly for his next victim.

For Connor, this was his usual Saturday night as he peered at the youth who got themselves drunk for pleasure.

Connor always envied the innocence that surrounded him, he often came to soak it up, to feel alive again. 

It’s a pity being a vampire depreciated his sense of good will.

For the past two hundred years, Connor has been hibernating in Philadelphia keeping away from familiar places and getting to know the area; especially the right places to get fresh meat. 

It’s always been the same routine over and over again on a Saturday night. Thanks to his charming looks and seductive manner, Connor could make every head in the room turn to him with a snap of a finger or even with a simple smirk. It was that easy to lure humans into his trap.

He didn’t see himself as a monster by all means, he felt he wasn’t doing any harm in taking some blood from drunk strangers. Besides, the next day they would have no recollection of what happened. 

And for nights when he bad deep cravings, he often picked on drunk hooligans who didn’t add anything to the world as he broke their necks off like twigs. It was simply the uncanny life cycle he decided to be apart of. 

It was 10:35 and so far Connor was having no luck. Only hysterical hen party groups have came in in their giant packs, which wasn’t what exactly Connor was in to anyways. They often fidgeted or talked too much that you couldn’t get enough out of them to last a few hours, and Connor needed enough to last a week. 

Suddenly, his eyes darted towards a group of young men who had just walked in, all chatting and laughing to each other as they made their way to the bar. 

Beside them, a young man wearing round spectacles walks up to a round table, staring down at his phone, trying to look occupied without coming across nervous.

Connor couldn’t help but grin. Now he finally had his bait. 

Carrying over two larges glasses, he declared, “Maker’s Manhattan. Two cherries”. The young man jumped before looking up to see Connor standing before him. 

Connor could sense his pounding heart and sharp outtake of breath as the man tried to keep his composure at the dazzling man standing in front of him.

“So you know your co-workers seem to want a show, so just say the word and we can start making out”

The man blushed and stared down at the floor grasping his drink. “Ignore them, I just- I don’t talk to guys in bars that often”

Connor paces himself once again before starting, “So let me guess, you guys work in the advertising agency upstairs?”

The man blushed again before mumbling, “It’s that obvious?”

Connor took a sip of his drink as he tries to control his sudden craving. 

Smell had taken over as Connor's primary sense. He no longer cared what people looked like, it was their aroma that counted. From across the street he could detect the sugar levels of a person's blood and the subtle flavour hues unknown to science and the medical minds. An uncontrolled diabetic was like walking candy, he could tell them how "sweet" they were as he led them to the closest place he could dine undisturbed. 

In his human life he had been handsome, the kind of face that appears in men's health magazines alongside protein shakes or aftershave. But back when his blood was warm there were no such things and in many ways his mind was stuck in a time-warp. He always called his victims "my lady" and walked on their right side to keep his sword arm free. His manners were charming despite being both archaic and redundant. Yet each time he bowed a little and raised his trilby hat, the girls followed him like catnip.

When it came to finding someone special for blood, they usually had a scent, something that would make Connor’s stomach rumble. But now, standing so close to this peculiar man, he felt something completely different. 

“Actually, I work in the bank across the street  
and the only hot guys who come here  
are from your agency” 

Now the man gloats, unable to control his sudden surge of surprise and giddiness. Connor could feel his pounding heartbeat more and more with each second and noticing his throbbing veins, his throat suddenly became dry.

The man can’t help but chuckle before replying to his defence, “Hot, I don't work in the cool part of the company if that's what you're  
thinking. I work in I.T”

Ding. Connor felt he had just hit the jackpot.

“I.T.? No, I think I.T.'s very cool” and straight away he could feel the man’s heartbeat speed up more and more.  
He had never felt this sudden change of pulse so quickly. It intrigued, yet scared Connor all at the same time.

The man looked up to see Connor now giving him some serious sex-eye. 

And then Connor goes in for the kill.

“Can I ask you something? Do you think we can continue this conversation in, perhaps a more quieter setting? With all due respect, I feel I am too old to be staying up late in night clubs..” 

He shuffled and fumbled for words before saying,” I’d love to but I’m bringing a few friends home as they plan to spend the night drinking their sorrows away…”

Connor, not even batting an eyelid replied coolly,”Oh. Right. Sorry I asked” before looking down to check his phone, no longer  
interested. 

The man realised he had screwed up, especially when Connor checks out another guy passing by...

“Okay, screw it, we can head to my apartment “  
He quickly declareed and suddenly Connor smiled, knowing the oblivious stranger had fallen into his trap…

It wasn’t long before the two were back at Oliver’s apartment. Connor now knew his name thanks to unnecessary conversation and it seemed the two were getting on just fine.

“I hope you don’t mind my messy apartment, I really do need to start cleaning more often!” Oliver jokes as he quickly grabs his dirty laundry off the floor. 

Connor stops and stares, noticing the small details of lingering dust in the air and the tall bookshelf of old classics that stood by the side of the wall. To Connor they seemed like modern fairytales.

He paced over and picked up Oliver’s copy of The Great Gatsby. “So you like Gatsby,eh?” Connor smirked, noticing how well kept all of Oliver’s books are.  
“It’s one of my favourites!” Oliver babbles, stepping over to Connor. “I do believe F.Scott Fitzgerald is a fantastic writer”

“Huh” Connor sighed before placing the book back in it’s original place. “I just think Daisy really is a bitch” 

This made Oliver laugh as he walked to the fridge and pulls out two bottles of beer. He hands Connor one before sitting awkwardly on his couch. “So, you think this is a lot better than a night club?”

“Oh, much better” Connor places the tip of his tongue along his now sharp incisors.  
His stoped and suddenly felt an eruption of stomach growls. He didn’t have time to react before Oliver jokes, “You’re hungry?” 

Connor couldn’t help but play along. “Oh, I’m starving” 

“Well I do have food-” Oliver tries to finish his sentence but suddenly Connor pounces on him, placing small kisses along his collarbone.

It didn’t give enough time for Oliver to react as Connor placed his hands down his side. Catching the ends of his shirt, Connor quickly pulled off Oliver’s top in quick motion while giving Oliver little kisses all over his lips. 

Oliver could only respond by doing the same deliberate action and soon both men were bare chested on top of each other. Oliver couldn’t help but let out a little gasp as Connor moved slowly down his neck. 

As Connor prepared himself before unleashing his wrath on the stranger, a hungry expression crossed his face and his lips parted slightly, exposing his fangs he normally kept hidden from the human world. 

As his teeth neared his bare skin, Connor’s heart raced with a mix of fear and anticipation.  
Quickly his fangs bit into Oliver hard and he let out a sudden cry at the brief flare of pain. Then it faded replaced by a sense of wonder throughout his whole body.

For Connor, this was better than getting high or having sex. It was a sheet of pure, refined pleasure, wrapping him up inside a cocoon of sheer joy. As blood came in, he felt a rush of exalheriation. 

Usually Connor would continue until he got the right hit and then finish his victim before plunging himself into the darkness. But for some strange reason, with Oliver he felt a sense of need. Surely he wasn’t that cruel to end this gullible stranger’s life over one night out.

Pulling back, Connor wiped the back if his hand agaisnt his blood stained lips before Oliver could realsie what had just happened. 

He stoodds up and stared down at the breathless young man who now had two small holes on the side of his long neck.

“What- did - you do- to me?” Oliver asks while trying to control his breathing. “That was amazing” 

Connor can’t help but shrug his shoulders. “It’s my little trick” He stared up at that clock that read 12:52. “Look it was nice meeting you but I better get back home” Connor bends down and retrieves his jacket and shirt.

“What? You’re leaving already? But we- I mean- why?” Oliver tries to act cool but deep down he knows his heartbroken with the strangers sudden departure. This one night stand wasn’t going to plan. 

Oliver sits up and starts putting back on his T-shirt. “Can we meet again soon? I would like that” but it isn’t look before Connor starts to walk towards the door. “Trust me, you wouldn’t want to see me again”.

In a blink of an eye the door swings open as Connor awkwardly steps out the door. If this was the usual case, he would strut out the door with a smug look of victory while his victim would remain lifeless on the ground. 

Sparing his victim’s life already felt cowardly, it was bad enough saying goodbye and thank for a great night.

As Connor walks away, Oliver can’t help but stare bewildered at the door, realising now what just happened. He felt stupid to say the least to even think this charming hunk of a man from a sports magazine would actually want to have anything to do with him.

Slumping back in defeat, he lets out a long breath before something catches his eye- Connor’s tie. 

Jumping up and sprinting out the door, Oliver runs down the hallway shouting “Wait! You forgot your tie!”, but the only sound that could be heard is the neighbour’s cat purring contently.

It was like as if the man disapperaed into thin air like a puff of smoke...


End file.
